Inversion égal Complications
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: "Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses"... Retenez-bien ça car c'est le thème même de l'histoire: Alors que Naruto et Sasuke règlent leur comptes, une étrange réaction se produit lors de la collision Rasengan/Chidori. A leur réveil, chacun se retrouve inexplicablement dans le corps de l'autre. Vont-ils un jour retrouver leur corps respectif? UR, SasuNaru (?).
1. chap 1

**Inversion = Complications chap 1**

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention, crétin!?

-Oh, ça va! Excuse-moi d'être maladroit et inutile!!

...Qui aime bien, châtie bien comme on dit...

Naruto et Sasuke n'y croient pas. Cependant, ils se disputent toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Sakura a beau faire partie de la même équipe , elle n'arrive pas à les faire se réconcilier. En vérité, les premiers mois, elles tentaient par tous les moyens de les calmer et de trouver une solution à leur problème mais à force, elle a fini par abandonner... C'est qu'il faut avoir de la patience pour ces deux-là...

Nos jeunes ninjas ont 13 ans et l'espoir de leur village entre leurs mains.

Naruto souhaite devenir Hokage pour prouver sa valeur au village. Sasuke souhaite prouver que le clan Uchiha a été et restera le second plus puissant du village. Le premier clan ayant le plus de mérite étant les Hyûga, clan séparé en deux. Leurs camarades Neji et Hinata en sont les descendants et sûrement les futurs successeurs. Hinata fait partie de la famille principale; Neji, la parallèle.

Tous ont des objectifs à atteindre de leur côté mais pour le moment, le travail d'équipe est plus important. Mais Naruto et Sasuke ne semblent pas l'entendre de cette oreille...

-Un incapable comme toi n'a rien à faire dans mon équipe!!

-Et un égoïste comme toi n'a rien à faire dans une équipe, tout court!!

-^^' Sasuke-kun, Naruto... Si on n'arrive pas à travailler en équipe, on est pas une équipe. Vous feriez mieux de vous entendre, un jour.

-JAMAIS!!

-JAMAIS!!

C'est ainsi, en fin de journée, que nos deux ninjas ont fini par rentrer chacun de leur côté.

De retour chez lui, un minuscule petit appart' (^^ plus insignifiant qu'un 3LDK*!), Naruto n'eût qu'une envie: Ne plus en sortir avant un bon moment pour éviter de croiser la route de son ennemi juré. Il se laissa tomber lassivement sur son lit en poussant un râle. Il fixa son plafond un moment puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Bon, je vais aller noyer mon chagrin dans un bol de râmen...

Puis il se leva et ressortit.

Naruto se trouvait déjà dans l'allée où se tient l'Ichiraku.

Là, au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas tomber sur lui.

-^^ Bonjour, Papy!

-Ah Naruto! Entre, il te reste de la place!

-Naruto! Comment vas-tu?

-^^ Très bien, nee-chan! Tant que je peux manger les nouilles d'Ichiraku..!

-Bien dit, mon grand! Tiens, tu as droit à une double ration gratuite pour te remercier de rester fidèle à mon stand!

- OO OUAH! ^^ Merci!

Soudain, quelqu'un se leva de table en laissant de la monnaie sur le comptoir. Naruto est bien trop occupé à déguster ses nouilles qu'il n'y fait pas attention. Ichiraku va à sa rencontre.

-Déjà, jeune homme? Vous êtes arrivés il y a peu.

-Ce type m'a coupé l'appétit...

Il ne fallait pas plus longtemps à Naruto pour reconnaître la voix de cette personne désagréable.

-Tu viens même me pourrir l'existence dans mon resto préféré..?

Sasuke ne dit rien et sortit. Naruto posa bruyamment son bol et sortit en vitesse.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

-Lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toutes...

Naruto continua sa recherche dans les rues abondantes de Konoha.

Il doit pas être bien loin.

Il tourna dans une grande allée mal éclairée où certains lampadaires clignotaient, menaçant de s'éteindre. Là, il y trouva par hasard Sasuke qui marchait tranquillement. Naruto fit un pas et hurla son nom. Sasuke s'arrêta net sans pour autant se retourner.

-Viens m'affronter, Uchiha de mes deux!!

-Pff... Parce que t'en as?

-Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté!! Terminons le combat qu'on a commencé sur le toit de l'hôpital!!

Naruto, en prononçant ces mots, il fit apparaître un clone qui malaxa du chakra dans la main de Naruto. Sasuke se retourna et regarda Naruto d'un air hautain.

Tu veux jouer au plus malin? Tu vas déguster!

Sasuke se mit en position pour son attaque la plus puissante. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps de préparation mais heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait lui aussi besoin de temps pour malaxer une quantité suffisante de chakra pour achever son attaque.

Le moment était enfin venu...

... D'en finir.

-RASENGAN!!!

-CHIDORI!!!

L'impact des deux attaques simultanées ont résonné dans tout Konoha. Les habitants paniquèrent et les ninjas accourèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne virent que désolation: Les bâtiments désaffectés étaient méconnaissables, en ruines. Ils cherchèrent les responsables de ce carnage un moment avant de les trouver inanimés au milieu des débris. Un des ninjas fit passer un message par talkie-walkie.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé les responsables de l'explosion. Vu leur état, ils seront directement conduits à l'hôpital. Terminé.

...

Le lendemain, Sakura vint rendre visite à ses coéquipiers. Elle entra dans la chambre où ils s'y trouvaient, toujours inconscients. Elle resta quelques minutes, le temps de renouveler l'eau des fleurs qu'elle avait apportées la veille.

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la sortie en observant les deux jeunes garçons endormis. Elle baissa les yeux en murmurant.

-Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas été là pour vous arrêter...

Puis elle partit, pleine de remords.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour aérer la pièce. Soudain, des gémissements la surprend. Sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approche de l'un d'eux.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Encore comateux, il examina la pièce.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis deux jours, maintenant.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit, adossé à son oreiller.

-Vous ne devriez pas trop bouger! Vous êtes encore en piteux état! Le repos vous sera plus favorable, je vous assure. ^^ Bien, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il y a une sonnette sur la table de chevet qui alertera une de mes collègues. Reposez-vous bien.

L'infirmière sortit en refermant la porte.

Il soupira et tourna la tête sur sa droite où il vit un autre lit, caché par un rideau. Curieux de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un, il se leva et tira sur le rideau.

Il poussa alors un cri en découvrant le corps de Naruto sur le lit voisin. Cri qui réveilla Naruto. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il fit une remarque à son coéquipier.

-Tu pourrais arrêter d'hurler à la mort, usuratonkachi?

-Sas... Sasuke?

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et les dirigea vers son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils.

-T_T Quoi? O.O

-On a un sérieux problème..!

-O.O QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON CORPS?!

-O.O QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON CORPS?!

Après quelques minutes troublantes, Sasuke (dans le corps de Naruto) essaie de calmer Naruto (dans le corps de Sasuke)... ^^ Vous vous y habituerez!

-T'as pas un peu fini ton mélodrame?

-Comment tu veux que je me calme?! T'es dans MON corps! Et moi, dans le tien!!

-T.T On va trouver une solution alors... ÒÓ ARRÊTE DE DECOIFFER MES CHEVEUX AVEC TES SALES MANIES!!

-T.T Ça va, je suis calmé maintenant...

-Vraiment?

-n.n Oui, vraiment... OO MAIS COMMENT ON VA FAIRE?! ET SI TOUT LE MONDE L'APPRENAIT?! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS DIRONT?!

- èé MAIS TOUCHE PLUS A MES CHEVEUX, MERDE!! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'as une coupe en pétard nuit et jour...

- C'est même pas ça d'abord... Bon... On fait quoi?

-Déjà, 'faut se comporter comme l'autre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon...

-^^ Désolé mais moi, je déclare forfait! Saluuut!

Sasuke rattrapa Naruto par le bras.

-Déjà pour sortir, tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller et pas sortir qu'avec un short...

-^///^ Evidemment..!

-Et puis tu sors pas tant que je te l'aurais pas dit. Tu vas d'abord me promettre de pas faire l'idiot en public, pigé?

-Parce que ta réputation va en pâtir, c'est ça?

Rire moqueur de la part de Naruto. Sasuke se retient de le frapper, sachant que c'est son corps qu'il va frapper.

-Il y a de ça mais c'est aussi pour la simple raison qu'on va découvrir la supercherie, imbécile.

-Mais c'est trop dûr!

-T'as qu'à être indifférent et pas être trop émotif et hyper-actif comme tu as l'habitude de l'être.

La mission que lui confiait Sasuke semblait impossible à ses yeux. Mais Naruto comprit quelque chose après ça...

-Mais toi? Tu vas devoir prendre ma place aussi!! n.n Tu crois que tu seras à la hauteur?

-Ne m'en parle même pas... Mais je veux bien essayer...

#Sasuke qui va prendre ma place... Je me demande ce que ça va donner, ça va sûrement être drôle! n.n#

-Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront sortir aujourd'hui?

-Aucune idée.

Un médecin vint leur répondre.

-Bonjour messieurs. Je viens vous dire que vous pourrez sortir en fin d'après-midi. En attendant, reposez-vous bien.

-Merci.

-Merci.

Le médecin ressortit en refermant la porte.

-Naruto.

-Quoi?

-File-moi tes clés.

-o.ô Pardon?

-Les clés de ton appart'. Elles sont sur la chaise, là-bas.

-èé Tu peux pas te lever?

-T T T'es à côté, dobe.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'exécuta et les envoya à Sasuke à travers la pièce.

-Tu veux en faire quoi d'abord?

-A ton avis? Emprunter ton appart'.

-O.o Quoi!?

-Tiens, attrape.

Sasuke lança à son tour ses propres clés vers Naruto qui les rattrapa de justesse.

-Je pige pas, là...

-Réfléchis un peu. T'es dans mon corps, tu peux pas te permettre de loger chez toi. Moi, c'est pareil. Tu vas loger chez moi et moi chez toi en attendant de trouver une solution.

Naruto semblait perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'y a bien pû se passer pour qu'ils aient changé de corps?

Naruto observa le brun se relever. Enfin... Le brun... Fallait l'appeler le blond maintenant... Il se dirigea vers la chaise à côté de son lit et prit la veste orange de Naruto dans les mains, loin de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté en émettant un son de dégoût.

-... J'ai horreur du orange...

-èé Ben souffre en silence. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi?

-"Super! Je vais me faire courser par Ino et toutes les autres filles du village..." T T Ca te convient?

-O.O Mince, c'est vrai ça!

-n.n Bonne chance. Moi au moins, elles me fuiront.

-èé Je t'emmerde!

Sasuke enfila les vêtements orange et se rassit sur le lit en soupirant. Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu comptes rester toute l'après-midi torse-nu? Enfile mon T-shirt.

-T'es pudique?

-éé Pourquoi?

-T'as peur qu'on me surprenne en tenue légère..?

-è//é Oh, ça va! C'est mon corps alors tu fais ce que je te dis!

-^.^ C'est trop drôle!

-èé

-O.O D'accord, d'accord!! Je.. Je vais le mettre!

Ce qu'il fit.

#O.Q Je fais vraiment peur quand je fronce les sourcils!#

-C'est bon, t'es content?

Sasuke n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre: Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Salut, vous deux. Vous vous sentez mieux, on dirait.

-Salut Neji.

-On va dire...

Neji regarda Sasuke (Naruto, forcément) qui venait de parler en soupirant.

-o.ô Y'a un problème?

Naruto (dans Sasuke) regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci fit "non" de la tête, comme affolé. Naruto comprit qu'il ne devait rien dire sur leur "transfert de corps". Il soupira et détourna le regard de Neji, une main posée sur son front.

-Rien. Juste que... Je suis encore un peu fatigué...

-Naruto?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis Naruto (le vrai) envoya son second oreiller dans la tête du désormais blond. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui le regardait d'un air blasé.

-T'écoutes quand on te parle, dobe? Neji vient de te poser une question.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Naruto était un très bon acteur. Il parlait de la même manière que le brun, ce qui le tétanisa un bref instant.

Il se reprit et regarda Neji.

-^^' Excuse, j'étais ailleurs..!

-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez à l'hôpital?

Sasuke déglutit.

#Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas faire de fautes dans les noms. Je dois raconter du point de vue de Naruto et donc ne pas mentionner son nom mais le mien...#

Il prit sa respiration et conta le duel qu'il s'étaient livrés. Neji écouta attentivement avant de s'exclamer.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de vous "allier"? Votre équipe est en danger à cause de votre comportement immature.

-...

-...

Neji soupira.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous sortez quand, vous le savez?

-Ce soir.

-O.K... A bientôt, alors...

Il sortit dans le couloir. Il se stoppa à peine être sorti de la chambre en voyant un autre visiteur venir par ici.

-Bonjour Shino.

-OoooOOooh...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?

-Sasuke.. Je meurs de faim...

Le ventre de Sasuke (Naruto) venait de gronder.

-Patiente encore deux heures et je paie le repas, ce soir.

-o.ô Tu m'invites? C'est vrai?!

-Bien sûr. On va où tu veux.

-Bonjour Neji. C'est ici que sont Sasuke et Naruto?

-Oui. Mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air en forme. Quant à Naruto, il est tellement calme qu'il me fait peur...

-Sûrement à cause de leur combat. Ils vont s'en remettre.

Soudain, Shino et Neji écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris d'entendre la voix de Sasuke dans tout le couloir.

-ICHIRAKUUU!!

-èé Mais boucle-la, baka!

-n.n Y'a rien à craindre! Y'a personne qui nous connaît ici. Neji est déjà parti.

-O.O

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-O.O'

-Youhou! Tu m'écoutes?

-O.O"

Sasuke (le vrai) fit un sourire nerveux.

-^^' Je crois... Qu'on a de la visite...

-Hein?... O.O!!

Naruto (le vrai) plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en voyant qui se trouvait dans son dos, à l'entrée de la chambre.

#Kuso...#

Neji et Shino étaient complètement perdus, les yeux écarquillés. Neji murmura en regardant ce qui semblerait être Sasuke.

-Naruto?

X.X A suivre X.X

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Naru: #émerveillé# C'est original comme fic! T'as trouvé ça toute seule?

Katsu: #gênée, se frottant la nuque# Bah ouais.. #regard en coin# C'est vrai? Tu aimes?

Naru: #tout sourire# n.n Voui! o.o Mais au fait.. Y'aura du Yaoi?

Katsu: Bah, disons qu'au début... C'était pas prévu dans le scénar' mais... Oui, y'en aura.

Naru: #regard enfantin# Je serai avec Sasu?

Katsu: Ah ça, je peux pas te le dire. Je préfère garder la surprise...

Naru: °^° Nande? Tu sais pas encore?

Katsu: #catégorique# Si, plus ou moins...

Sasu: #arrivant derrière Naruto en l'enlaçant au niveau du bassin# T'inquiète Naru. Y'aura forcément du SasuNaru.

Katsu: n.n Ou du NaruSasu.

SasuNaru: O.O

Katsu: n.n Ils ont pas compris où je voulais en venir...


	2. chap 2

****

Inversion = Complications chap 2

Un peu hésitant, Neji s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce en direction de ce qui semblait être Sasuke au premier abord.

-Naruto..? C'est bien toi..?

Naruto chercha de l'aide auprès de Sasuke d'un simple regard affolé. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui venir en aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'es tombé sur la tête?! Tu vois bien que c'est Sasuke que t'as en face de toi, 'tebayo!

A l'entente du "'tebayo", Neji commençait à douter de lui-même.

#Pourtant j'ai pas rêvé! C'est bien Naruto que j'ai entendu à travers la voix de Sasuke! Shino aussi l'a entendu!#

Il se tourna vers justement vers lui, montrant à Shino d'un simple regard qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans leur comportement. Shino hocha discrètement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait ce que Neji voulait lui faire comprendre et qu'il aquiesçait par la même occasion.

Shino s'avança de deux pas dans la chambre. Il semblait avoir une idée en tête pour découvrir la vérité.

-Sakura est passée tout à l'heure dans votre chambre. Elle vient régulièrement vous rendre visite.

Neji cligna des yeux en jetant un coup d'oeil à Shino. #Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire?#

Contre toute attente, Sasuke avait flairé le piège. Piège étant l'utilisation du suffixe "chan" en mentionnant le nom de Sakura. Il hausse les sourcils en le regardant innocemment.

-Sakura-chan? Elle est venue tous les jours?

Shino soupira intérieurement. Cependant, il n'avait pas pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il savait qu'il allait se trahir à un moment ou à un autre. Naruto regardait Sasuke se démener pour les faire sortir de cette situation. Se sentant coupable de ce qui arrivait, il prit part à la conversation d'un air blasé.

-A quoi tu joues, Shino? Tu es là pour nous rendre visite ou pour nous ennuyer? Laisse cet imbécile avec Sakura.

Shino et Neji parassaient presque effarés après avoir entendu Sasuke (Naruto) leur parler ainsi.

Neji détourna son regard de Sasuke. #Naruto ne nous parlerait jamais comme ça avec une telle facilité. On s'est trompés...#

Neji regarda de nouveau le brun alité en forçant un faible sourire.

-Excuse-nous. On.. va vous laisser un peu. Au revoir.

Shino se tourna vers Neji qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux sans tenir là pour le moment; Qu'ils finiraient bien par savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient. Shino se retourna vers les deux patients en les saluant.

Naruto patienta quelques secondes avant de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis, et non qu'ils les espionnaient du couloir. Il passa sa tête dans le couloir en regardant de droite à gauche avant de rentrer sa tête et de refermer la porte. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte en soupirant de soulagement.

-On a eu chaud..!

-Merci...

-o.o Hein?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? J'ai pas entendu.

-Rien.

-Mais dit!

Sasuke se rallongea de dos à Naruto et fit semblant de dormir et ne pas l'écouter. Naruto fit la moue en retournant s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'endormit.

Soudain, il réveilla par sa propre voix. Surpris, il se leva en écarquillant les yeux; Voyant son corps bouger devant lui. Il se souvint de tout quand il entendit de nouveau sa voix.

-C'est moi. Sasuke. T'as oublié? Relève-toi, on rentre.

-Hmm.. Il est quelle heure?

-Un peu plus de 19h.

-O.O J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi?

-'Faut croire que oui. Si tu veux manger tes râmens, c'est maintenant. Je t'attendrais pas.

-n.n C'est bon, je suis déjà prêt!

-T'as toujours mes clés?

-Euh oui. Dans la poche de ton short.

-Et fais gaffe dehors. N'oublie pas que tu es dans mon corps. Ne fais pas des bourdes comme celle de tout à l'heure.

-n.n C'est bon. Je me tiendrai à carreaux.

-Mmm...

-Et j'espère que t'as faim de râmens.

-o.ô Pourquoi?

-n.n Si tu prends qu'un bol, Ichiraku va penser que tu.. Enfin.. Que je suis malade.

-Et toi, j'espère que tu suis un régime.

-o.ô Pourquoi?

-Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Je ne prend qu'un bol.

-O.Q QUOI?! Tu vas pas me faire ça!?

Sasuke sortit dans le couloir, poursuivit par Naruto.

La nuit tombait. Ils marchaient dans les rues en réglant leur façon de se comporter, de parler. Naruto devint d'un coup silencieux. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-Tu dis plus rien..?

-Sasuke.. Je...

-Quoi?

Naruto triturait ses doigts. Il fixait le sol tout en marchant.

-Tu crois.. qu'on retrouvera notre corps respectif..?

Malgré le fait qu'il n'en savait trop rien, Sasuke chercha tout de même à rassurer le blond.

-Bien sûr. Si on a pu en changé, on peut bien inversé le processus...

-Mmm...

-...

Sasuke brisa le silence qui s'installait en souriant légèrement.

-On est arrivé.

Naruto sortit de ses idées noires en redressant la tête.

-Hein..? Ah oui! Mes râmens m'attendent!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers le stand, Naruto fût arrêter par la main de Sasuke qui l'avait posé sur son épaule.

-Tu es dans MON corps...

-Ah?

Soupir de la part du désormais brun.

-Wakateru, 'tebayo...Aaa! Tetetete... Ca va pas de me frapper?!

-Pas de "'tebayo". Tu le dis encore une fois, je

-Ca va! J'ai pas fait attention!

-Et conduis-toi comme je le ferais en temps normal.

-Oui, oui... C'est bon? T'as fini?

Le ton que prenait le désormais brun exaspérait fortement le désormais blond qui lui lançait un regard noir. Trop occupé à rentrer dans le stand, Naruto ne le vit pas.

-Entrez, messieurs! Il y a encore de la place!

#Sasuke va avoir du mal à se comporter comme moi, ici. Il ne vient jamais avec moi...# se disait Naruto en prenant place timidement sur une chaise au comptoir. Il observait, par dessus son épaule, Sasuke rentrer juste après lui.

Naruto resta coi en observant son parfait sosie s'adresser à Ichiraku, un sourire comme savait faire le blond, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

-^^ Bonsoir, boo-san! Bonsoir, nee-chan!

-^^ Naruto! Un bol de râmens avec supplément de porc, ça te va?

-^^ Ouiiii!

-Patiente quelques minutes, ça va venir.

-^^ Merci!

Il s'asseya à côté de son sosie qui restait figé par sa prestation. Sasuke risqua un regard, un peu gêné. Il le détourna légèrement ensuite en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

-J'ai été assez convainquant..?

-O.O "Convainquant"?! J'ai cru me voir!!

-Me.. Merci...

Il mangèrent finalement tranquillement. Naruto n'a cessé de fixer Sasuke alors qu'il parlait à Ichiraku. Il ne tenait pas en place... Comme le vrai Naruto...

De son côté, Naruto faisait tout pour rester discret.

Après que Sasuke ait empilé cinq bols de râmens, la fin du repas arriva enfin.

-Eh bien, ça fera 350 ryôs à vous deux.

-^^ 'Oila!

-J'ai hâte que tu reviennes nous voir.

-T'inquiète, j'y manquerai pas!

-Bonne soirée à vous deux!

-Bonne soirée!

Ils partirent finalement. Sasuke soupira et se tourna enfin vers Naruto, toujours ébahi.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Je suis encore sous le choc, ça se voit pas?

-Je t'imite si bien que ça, vraiment?

-Je te l'ai dit! On dirait mon jumeau! J'en suis tombé sur le cul quand je t'ai entendu t'exprimer!

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant.

-Au fait, Sasuke.

-Hm?

-Merci pour le repas.

-Merci à toi.

-Pourquoi à moi?

Un sourire naissait progressivement sur le visage de son "jumeau". Il se tourna vers Naruto et secoua un porte-monnaie vide.

Et pas n'importe lequel...

-O.O AAAAH! Ma grenouille! T'as taxé mon fric des deux dernières missions!!!

-T.T Tu trouvais pas bizarre que je veuille bien te payer les râmens?

-O.Q Ca se fait pas! Tu m'as roulé en beauté! T'as profité de moi!

-^^ Tu le sauras la prochaine fois, comme ça. Bon, je t'emmène chez moi. Je suppose que tu sais pas où c'est...

-Ben je suis jamais allé chez toi, je te signale. Et toi? Tu sais où j'habite?

-Sakura me l'a dit une fois. Bon, on y va.

-Um...

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de gravir les marches du bâtiment où habitait l'Uchiha.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Un appart' comme tout les autres.

Sasuke entra quelques minutes, juste le temps de faire visiter son appart' et de prévenir Naruto de ne pas foutre le feu à l'appart'...

-èé Je suis pas stupide à ce point!

#Au moins, il reconnait qu'il l'est...# se moqua Sasuke.

-Bon j'y vais. Je viens te voir demain, à la première heure.

-C'est quand pour toi, la première heure?

-5h.

-O.O 5h!? T'es pas fou!! Moi je dormirais encore!!

-Ben pour une fois, tu vas faire un effort.

-Attends!! Ca va p

Trop tard. Le faux blond était partie pour échapper aux excès de colère du désormais brun. Celui-ci soupira sans ménagement.

-Franchement... Il croit que je suis capable de me lever à une heure pareille? 5h du mat'... Et pourquoi faire, d'abord?

Il marcha dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de l'Uchiha. Un grande chambre au lit double arrondi et aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse.

-O.O Où est-ce qu'il s'est payé un appart' pareil?! Mon 3LDK vaut pas un clou à côté de ce truc!

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avec son éternel ricanement, rendu plus grave à travers la voix de l'Uchiha.

-IHI hihi...

Il se jeta sur le lit en se roulant dessus.

-Un lit double à moi tout seul! Trop génial! Je vais m'endormir vite avec ça!

Ce qu'il fait tandis que le faux blond découvrait sa piole...

-Le rangement et lui, ça fait...

Effectivement, l'appart' de Naruto était un vrai capharnaüm: Le restant de nouilles sur la table avec sa brique de lait, des placards ouverts faisant découvrir des paquets d'aliments divers et variés mais surtout entassés... Et l'évier rempli de vaisselles à moitié faites.

Sasuke soupira et préféra chercher la chambre. Il la trouva sans problème tellement l'appart' était petit. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers le lit où il s'écroula, épuisé.

Il grimaça un peu en rouvrant les yeux.

-... Il fait drôlement chaud ici. Je devrais prendre une douche.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa, assis au bord du lit, ses jambes un peu écartées, son bras tendu sur son genou et son autre main sur la bouche, ses yeux fixant le sol au loin.

Il parla à voix basse.

-O.O Mince... J'avais omis ce détail...

X.X A suivre X.X

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Sasu: #paupière nerveuse# Ne.. Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire me...

Katsu: n.n Si, je vais te faire te...

Sasu: O//O T'es pas sérieuse!!

Katsu: En fait, j'en sais rien. Je me dis que c'est un peu tôt. #s'adressant à ses visiteurs (et fans de ses fics n.n)# Le chapitre 3 viendra en fonction de vos réactions. Si vous voulez que le développement de l'histoire se fasse bien plus rapidement (ou bien plus lentement), dites-le moi. J'ai peur d'aller trop vite dans l'histoire. n.n Merci de m'aider!!


	3. chap 3

Katsu: #sourire béat# ^_________^ Je sens que vous aimez ce genre de situation donc je vais bien faire traîner là-dessus... Hu hu hu... Tant que j'y suis, je me fais de la pub: Si vous connaissez d'autres fans de Yaoi Naruto, parlez-leur de moi n________n

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Inversion = Complications chap 3**

Dans la chambre de Naruto, le nouveau blond n'arrivait pas à dormir, cogitant sur un détail qui lui avait échappé.

La douche.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire pour se doucher alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur corps respectif?

Pris d'une gêne intense, il se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, essayant d'oublier qu'il était dans le corps du blondinet. Il s'endormit difficilement mais il s'endormit tout de même.

Au matin, le nouveau Sasuke s'étirait dans le grand lit d l'ex-Uchiha.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie!

Il bâilla et sortit du lit encore chaud. Il déambula dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain quand soudain, il se stoppa net. Il se regarda et comprit la même chose que son rival.

-Je fais comment, moi?! Je peux pas...

Déboussolé, il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il ne fit que se brosser les dents et se débarbouiller le visage.

Alors qu'il terminait de s'essuyer, la sonnerie se fit entendre.

-Deux secondes! J'arrive!

Il retourna dans la chambre et enfila le bermuda blanc et le T-shirt bleu à large col de l'Uchiha. Il courut presque vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, paniqué.

-Sasuke! Tu tombes bien! Comment on va faire pour

-Se doucher?

-O.O Bah! Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant?

-T__T Dobe! J'y ai pensé hier soir et ça m'a presque empêché de dormir.

-Mais alors... comment on... on va... On peut pas non plus attendre d'avoir trouver une solution pour retrouver nos corps!

-Bien sûr que non! Mais là, pour l'instant, y'a rien qui me vient à l'esprit...

Ils baissèrent les yeux presque en même temps. Naruto releva soudain les yeux vers Sasuke.

-De toute façon, on a pas trop le choix...

-De quoi?

-... Je te confie mon corps.

-O.O DE QUOI?!

-T'es pas sourd à ce que je sache. Mais n'en profite pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, baka!?

-Il ne reste plus que toi.

-Je...

Le désormais blond déglutit, évitant le regard du brun.

-... veux pas.

-Hein?! Mais pourquoi?

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser saloper mon corps?! Le touche pas avec tes sales pattes!

-Je te ferais remarquer que ce sont les tiennes! Et puis qu'est-ce que je dois dire, moi? J'ai laissé le mien entre tes mains! ... Ah ben non, c'est les miennes... Bref! J'ai bien droit à un retour, non?!

-Non.

Naruto gonfla ses joues, prêt à exploser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mais rien ne sortit à part un simple soupir ennuyé.

-T'es trop pudique...

-...

-Tu sais, c'est pas si grave. Après tout, je suis un mec moi aussi. C'est pas comme si t'avais changé de corps avec une fille...

Cette phrase fit frissonner le nouveau Naruto.

C'est vrai que ça aurait été bien plus embarassant. Mais Sasuke restait tout de même sur sa décision.

Soudain, les yeux ébènes de l'ancien blond s'écarquillèrent. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

-Hé, Sasuke! Pourquoi on prendrait pas une douche ensemble?

-O.O QUOI?! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE!?

-Mais si! Tu laveras ton corps que moi je laverai le mien n.n

-Même comme ça, je veux pas!

-Pfuuu... C'est bien toi qui disait qu'on trouverait une solution mais en attendant, c'est moi qui me creuse les méninges.

-Ca te change...

-Mmmh... Si tu continues de m'insulter, je te force à rentrer dans la douche. Là, au moins, j'ai de quoi te faire chanter! ^^

-Salaud...

-Pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Grrr...

Naruto se mit à rire. Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir qui le calma. Soudain, quelque chose revint à l'esprit du blond.

-Mais au fait! Pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à nous réveiller si tôt?

-On va voir l'Hokage pour lui parler de notre problème.

-Mais on va réveiller Tsunade obaa-chan!

-Tant pis. C'est le seul moyen de régler le problème sans que les autres l'apprennent.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! Cette vieille est un danger public le matin! Elle a pas le réveil facile! Elle va nous descendre avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre qu'on est pas dans notre état normal!

Naruto frissonna à cette pensée. Sasuke soupira.

-Si t'as la trouille, je peux y aller seul.

-èé Je viens!

Sasuke sourit et sortit de son ancien chez lui. Naruto le suivit en claquant des dents, ce qui ennuyait le blond mais l'amusait aussi.

-T'as les chocottes, finalement...

-Cccccc'est pas çççççça... jjjjj'ai frfrfroid...

-Il fait pas si froid que ça.

-èé C'est normal! Toi, t'as mon blouson! Moi, j'ai qu'un T-shirt à manches courtes!

-Je suis toujours habillé de cette manière et je ne m'en plains pas.

-èé Oui mais toi, c'est normal! Tu vis dans un monde polaire tous les jours de l'année!

-Orosai, dobe!

Le faux brun déglutit sans pour autant baisser les yeux face à celui extrêmement dûr de son équipier qui, à sa grande surprise, baissa les yeux. Il se détourna de son sosie pour reprendre la route mais avant cela, il dit à voix basse.

-Tu ne comprends rien alors... tais-toi...

Le brun resta pétrifié de cette réaction qui ne collait au caractère que s'était forgé le blond. Il se ravisa après un temps de réflexion.

-Excuse-moi...

Le blond ne dit rien. Il continua son chemin, suivi par Naruto.

Dans le couloir, Naruto commençait à avoir peur...

-Sasuke... Vas-y mollo...

-T_T Si t'as une idée pour la réveiller en douceur, je suis preneur.

-... J'ai peut-être un truc qui pourrait fonctionner...

Sur cette phrase, il se posta devant la porte du bureau. Il l'ouvrit doucement en passant sa tête à l'intérieur.

Il vit Tsunade, avachie sur son bureau; la paperasse débordant de tous les côtés.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke en lui faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Ce qu'ils firent en refermant la porte sans un bruit. Le blond aux yeux bleus resta près de la porte en regardant son imbécile de coéquipier dans son "corps de rêve" approcher le bureau à pas de loup, se demandant par la même occasion quelle idée il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Naruto se trouvait maintenant à côté de Tsunade. Il déglutit.

#J'espère que ça va marcher...# pensa-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de la Sannin.

Il mit une main tendue à côté de sa bouche comme pour boucher la vue de ses lèvres à son coéquipier, bien qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son Sharingan pour lire sur les lèvres.

Il murmura enfin.

-Obaa-chan... Vous avez gagné à la loterie... Vous empochez la somme de 150 000 000 de ryôs...

L'effet fût immédiat: Tsunade se réveilla et se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber le désormais brun sur les fesses.

-JACKPOT!!

Naruto, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, parla d'une voix grave. Une voix qui étonna Tsunade et la fit raterrir: Celle du dernier Uchiha du village.

-Obaa-chan..! Vous êtes pas obligée d'hurler comme ça..!

-"Obaa-chan"..?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Le faux Naruto s'approcha et dit d'un ton posé.

-Nous allons tout vous expliquer, Hokage-sama...

-"Hokage-sama"..?

Elle prit un air sérieux en posant une main sur sa hanche, faisant aller son regard de Naruto à Sasuke.

-Eh bien expliquez-moi vite car je ne saisis pas ce changement brutal de façon de se comporter ni même de parler!

Les deux lui répondirent en coeur.

-On a changé de corps.

Tsunade resta muette devant cette déclaration. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension totale, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, posant une main sur son front en s'accoudant au bureau. Elle retrouva bien vite l'usage de la parole.

-Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

Les deux minutes qui furent accordées à l'Uchiha pour expliquer la situation dans ses moindres détails fûrent les plus éprouvantes pour l'Hokage. Un cas exceptionnel qu'elle n'a donc jamais eu à guérir se posait là.

Pour Tsunade, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un défi à relever.

-... c'est tout.

-...

-Obaa-chan...

Elle tourna sa tête vers celle de Sasuke où se cachait le blondinet qu'elle couvait. Elle vit sur son visage la crainte qu'elle leur annonce que leur cas était iréversible. Elle lui sourit; sourire que le brun lui renvoya. Un sourire plein d'espoir. Un sourire de renard.

Le sourire de Naruto.

Elle retrouva son sérieux et fixa les yeux bleus qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

-Je vaix étudier votre problème de mon côté. Pendant ce temps, continuez de jouer le jeu. Surtout que demain, vous reprenez l'entraînement avec Kakashi et Sakura.

-Entendu.

-O//O Sakura-chan..! Elle va me coller toute la journée..! // C'est génial!!

Les deux autres regardaient le brun piailler dans son coin.

Demain promettait d'être différent de ce qu'ils en avaient décidé...

X.X A suivre X.X

Katsu: Pfuu! Enfin fini ce chapitre!

Naru: n.n Bravo!

Sasu: #détournant les yeux# Mouais...

Katsu: o.ô Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as l'air déprimé...

Sasu: Sakura va courir après mon Naru...

Katsu: #sa main faisant "pof" sur l'épaule de Sasuke# Bah! Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps!

Sasu: #retenant une larme en regardant Katsuki au désespoir# O.Q Mais c'est MON Naru!

Katsu: #ses deux mains faisant "pof" sur les deux épaules de Sasuke, les visage baissé, compatissant# Je comprends, je comprends...

Naru: éè Ils disent ça mais en même temps, ils me laissent à l'abandon! n.n Comm' please pour avoir la suite après les vacances! 30 comm'!


	4. chap 4

**Inversion = Complications chap 4**

Le jour pointa à l'horizon.

Et pas que le jour car Sakura arriva joyeusement sur le ponton. A sa grande surprise, elle était la première arrivée.

Où pouvait bien être son très cher Sasuke-kun?

Elle se posa longtemps la question avant qu'une voix chantonnante qui lui était familière la sorte de sa rêverie.

-Saaaaakuura-chaaaaan!!

Elle grogna entre ses dents.

-Naruto...

Le blondinet arriva surexcité devant la rose en battant des bras.

-Tu m'as drôlement manqué! On ne s'est pas revus une seule fois depuis mon réveil!

Toujours avec ce ton chaotique, elle l'envoya bouler.

-Si tu avais pu ne jamais te réveiller, ça m'aurait fait des vacances...

Le blond fit la moue et contourna silencieusement Sakura qui semblait satisifaite de son effet de repousse. Naruto s'éloigna donc de son équipière en boudant. Son expression changea progressivement en un sourire narquois et ses yeux bleus et ronds devinrent sombres et en amande. Il ricana doucement.

#C'est ça. Fous-moi la paix toute la journée et l'entraînement se passera sans encombres...#

Il s'accouda au bord du pont en se disant qu'être dans le corps de Naruto avait du bon, tout compte fait.

#Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Il a choisi ce jour-ci pour faire la grasse mat', ma parole! Il va tout faire foirer!#

Le faux blond commençait à insulter Naruto dans son coin quand la rose se mit à glousser à en crever les tympans.

-Sasuke-kuuun..! Te voilà enfin..! Où étais-tu?

Le blond se tourna vers le brun pour avoir lui aussi sa réponse. Le brun s'approcha les mains dans les poches, le regard impassible.

-Au bord de l'étang. Je m'entraînais aux techniques Katon... J'en avais assez d'attendre Kakashi sans rien faire alors, plutôt que rester les bras croisés, j'ai occupé mon temps utilement...

-Bien pensé, Sasuke-kun..!

A l'arrière de ses deux partenaires, Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Naruto s'était entraîné en attendant leur arrivée? Il ne pouvait pas y croire...

... et il avait raison.

Naruto s'approcha de lui, accoudé au ponton en tirant la langue avec un air malicieux.

-XP Je me suis endormi comme une souche et j'ai eu du mal à me lever...

-Je l'aurais parié, venant de toi, mais j'ai hésité en me demandant si tu ne t'étais pas réellement entraîné puisque tu es le plus imprévisible des ninjas de Konoha...

-Teme...

Soudain, Kakashi fit son apparition sur la rembarde du pont juste à la gauche de Naruto qui sentit le sang de l'Uchiha ne faire qu'un tour.

-Sunan, Sunan... Kotetsu était bourré et j'ai du le ramener chez lui à l'autre bout du village...

Sakura était sceptique. Elle décida donc de poser la question qui tue.

-Et c'est ça qui vous met en retard de 3h30..?

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Kakashi passa sa main sur sa nuque en souriant derrière son masque tout en bégayant.

-Eh.. eh bien... Izumo avait une bouteille de saké et m'a invité à en boire quelques verres et...

Sakura soupira. Décidement, Kakashi était de mauvaise foi...

-C'est bon, sensei. Epargnez-nous les détails...

Il toussota et les conduit silencieusement en forêt, lieu propisce pour s'étendre sur toute une surface afin de s'entraîner aux techniques les plus puissantes. Mais pour Sasuke et Naruto, c'était tout autre chose: Ils allaient pouvoir s'entraîner à manier les ninjustu de l'autre.

Sharingan, Katon, Chidori, Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, ...

Tout à voir et à revoir...

Un peu à la traîne, et c'était fait exprès, les deux genins chuchotaient.

-Kuso! J'arriverai jamais à utiliser tes ninjutsu en l'espace de quelques heures! Et encore moins ton Sharingan!

-Arrête de rouspeter ou je te laisse te démerder...

Naruto déglutit. Il tourna vivement la tête à l'opposé en un "Ku!". Sasuke reprit.

-On va s'éloigner d'eux vers l'autre versant de la forêt pour s'entraîner sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

-Mmmh...

-Tu m'as bien entendu?

Naruto se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter le blond.

-OUI, JE T'AI ENTENDU! Et tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de t'entendre me donner des directives! Je suis pas un chien!

Grand silence puis un corbeau passa dans le ciel en brayant des "Ahô" jusqu'à s'éloigner d'eux. A son grand étonnement, Sakura et Kakashi avaient vaguement entendu le brun s'emporter... Quant au blond, il grimaçait en se bouchant les oreilles de ses index. Le blond ouvrit alors les yeux et les remarqua bien vite. Il sourit, gêné, en rigolant.

-^^' Aha! Faites pas attention, surtout! Il délire complet!

Les deux autres reprirent tranquillement leur route sans y prêter une grande attention. Le blond reprit son air meurtrié et pinça le bras du brun qui poussa un petit cri.

-Mais ça va pas!?

-Ca t'apprendra à enchaîner bourdes sur bourdes, baka...

Le brun grogna mais le blond l'ignora.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Kakashi s'arrêta et se retourna vers son équipe.

-Bien. Quartier libre pour l'entraînement. Hokage-sama a demandé à me voir et je ne peux donc pas rester. A plus tard.

Il disparut aussitôt.

#QUOI?! C'ETAIT UN BUNSHIN?! IL SE FOUT DE NOUS?!# s'exclama intérieurement Naruto.

Soudain, Naruto vit Sakura s'approcher doucement. Elle lui demanda timidement.

-Sasuke-kun! Tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi?

Naruto crût mourir sur place.

#Sakura-chan... veut s'entraîner avec moi..? Mais quelle aubaine!!#

Evidemment, c'était hélas trop beau pour être vrai: Sasuke lui fit comprendre silencieusement par des gestes et des regards qu'il était urgent qu'il la rembarre au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se faire démasquer... Naruto lui envoya un regard de détresse et de tristesse mais ça ne marcha pas. Le blond tourna négativement la tête. Le brun soupira intérieurement. Une occasion de loupée pour lui...

Il se retourna vers sa Sakura-chan avec un air froid et impassible avant de lui dire dûrement ces quelques mots.

-Sans façon. Je préfère encore m'entraîner avec Naruto qu'avec toi. Lui au moins il a le niveau pour me tenir tête plus de trente secondes...

Blessée, Sakura repartit. Quand elle fût assez loin, Naruto craqua et tomba à genoux, en tendant son bras.

-Q.Q Sakura-chan!!!

-u.u La ferme, baka.

Le brun se retourna vers son rival en boudant.

-Sans coeur!

Les deux jeunes garçons s'éloignèrent ensemble. Arrivés sur une surface découverte, ils se mirent face-à-face. Sasuke soupira et commença.

-J'ai sur-estimé nos chances de parvenir à maîtriser les attaques de l'autre...

-T'abandonnes, maintenant?

-J'ai pas dit ça, baka. Juste que ça nous prendra bien trop de temps...

Naruto compatit. Il est vrai qu'une journée n'allait sûrement pas suffire à apprendre une ribambelle de techniques plus compliquées les unes que les autres...

Sasuke reprit son courage à deux mains.

-On ferait bien de commencer maintenant.

-Je veux bien mais... par où commencer?

"Difficile à dire..." serait là la réponse que tout le monde aurait soufflé au désormais brun. Pourtant, Sasuke se mit à cogiter sérieusement pour lui répondre vivement.

-Naruto.

-Quoi?

-Pense à quelque chose qui te rendrait furieux.

-O.Ô Bah pourquoi?!

-Tu verras. Fais ce que je te dis sans discuter.

Naruto, devant si peu de délicatesse, ne pût s'empêcher de se renfrogner puis de grommeler un "Pas la peine de penser, tu me mets déjà en rogne..!" pour finalement fermer les yeux; cherchant ce qui pourrait bien le rendre colérique. Après quelques secondes de silence de mort, les sourcils froncés de notre ex-blondinet se mirent à trembler; signe d'une colère profonde pointant le bout de son nez.

Devant ce changement facial, l'ex-Uchiha porta sa voix jusqu'aux oreilles de son équipier, les bras croisés.

-Si tu estimes être en colère, ouvre les yeux.

Les poings serrés, la tête basse, Naruto se redressa lentement en ouvrant des yeux étirés dépourvu de l'enthousiasme habituel du blond. Lorsque que les yeux bleus de Sasuke croisèrent les siens, ses orbes sombres qui pouvaient mettre à nu le moindre individu qui le ferait, il fût prit de frissons.

Il frissonnait de peur devant son propre héritage.

Il se secoua et félicita son équipier.

-Bravo. Te voilà maître de mon Sharingan.

-... Hééé?

-Oui, tu as activé le Sharingan.

-Je l'ai vraiment activé..?

Son "sensei" hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse. Le désormais porteur du Sharingan fit éclater sa joie en un "YatAAA!!", affolant Sasuke.

-Tais-toi, imbécile! Tu veux recommencer ta connerie de l'hôpital?!

-Désolé... Tu comptes m'apprendre une autre technique, tout de suite?

-Avant, j'aimerais être bien maîtriser l'une des tiennes.

-Tu veux commencer par laquelle?

-Peu importe.

D'un air enjoué, le nouveau porteur du Sharingan proclama simplement en levant le doigt.

-Le Oiroke no jutsu!

-èé PAS QUESTION, ESPECE D'ABRUTI!

-é.è T'es pas drôle...

-On a pas la même vision de l'humour.

-T.T ...

-u.u ...

-Le Kage Bunshin, alors.

-Enfin une bonne idée.

Le faux blond se mit en position et chercha dans ses réserves de chakra de quoi utiliser son jutsu. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'importante quantité de chakra qu'il possédait et surtout qu'il détectait une présence étrangère; un autre chakra imposant et monstrueux.

#Ce chakra... ce serait celui du Kyûbi..?# pensa le nouveau porteur du démon.

Il se reconcentra sur la technique et déploya une quantité raisonnable de chakra pour faire apparaître seulement quatre clones. Le faux brun le félicita à son tour.

-C'était du gâteau, hein? Mais t'aurais quand même pu faire plus de clones...

-T T Je préfère garder assez de chakra pour la journée d'entraînement qui nous attend.

-Tu crois que Kakashi-sensei pourrait au moins nous laisser rentrer au village pour déjeuner? Les bentô qu'il nous apporte sont pas terribles...

-On lui demandera en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de s'entraîner. Toi, aux techniques Katon et Raiton; moi, aux techniques Fûton.

-o.ô Raiton? OO Même le Chidori!?

-Oui. Evidemment, toi, tu m'apprendras le Rasengan.

-Ca promet...

Une très longue journée se termina alors. Le terrain était devenu un véritable champ de bataille: Arbres déracinés voire explosés, le paysage transformé, désherbé...

Les deux ninjas se mirent d'accord pour en rester là. Tous deux étaient à genoux; reprenant tant bien que mal leur respiration. Sasuke puisa dans ses dernière forces pour se dresser sur ses jambes en titubant légèrement. Une fois stabilisé, il observa le faux brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Naruto.

-ù.ù Quoi..?

-... Ichiraku?

Bizarrement, le désormais brun retrouva toute son énergie et son sourire grandiose.

-HA?! On y va, c'est vrai?!

-Et c'est toi qui paye.

-OO HAA?!?! èé Je vais pas encore me ruiner pour quelqu'un d'aussi abominable que toi!

L'ex-blond se mit à bouder en croisant les bras. Il commença à partir quand le faux blond le suivit calmement en éclaicissant ses propos; le blond n'ayant pas compris où il voulait en venir.

-Usuratonkachi. C'est toi qui paye, vu que tu as mon porte-monnaie.

Et la lumière fût. Naruto resta coi avant que son sourire ne réaparaisse.

-n.n Thank you, Sasuke.

L'ex-Uchiha se permit un petit sourire.

#Décidément... t'es vraiment un idiot...#

X.X A suivre X.X

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Dans le prochain chapitre:

« Naruto se mit à gigoter pour se réchauffer par lui-même; ce que Sasuke vit.

-T'as encore froid?

-J'ai la chair de poule et toi t'es brûlant alors quand je t'effleure, j'ai des frissons.

-Plutôt que de frôler, t'as qu'à faire l'inverse.

-L'inverse?

-Te coller à moi. J'ai de la température pour deux, là.

-Que je te... OO!! »

Comm' please!!


	5. chap 5

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je pouvais mettre la suite de mes fics que sur mon blog ^^' alors vous êtes un peu en retard mais pas trop._

**Inversion = Complications chap 5**

La nuit tombait à présent. Sasuke et Naruto se sont donc rendus chez Ichiraku.

-Sasukeee...

-T T Quoooi..?

-Je veux un troisième boool...

-T.T

-o.q

-Nan.

-O.Q S'il te plaît..!

-Nan.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi!

-Tu pourras te servir dans mon frigo en rentrant si ça te chante mais nan, tu prends plus de râmen.

Jamais on avait encore vu Uchiha Sasuke mandier des râmen...

Le dit Sasuke s'affala sur le comptoir, les sourcils froncés, les joues gonflées en soupirant bruyamment; mécontent. Le blond à ses côtés retint un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il n'est pas rassasié... » se contenta de penser le véritable Uchiha caché derrière le visage de l'Uzumaki turbulent.

Il se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise. Naruto l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

-On rentre?

-Ouais.

-D'accord. Tu m'attends? Je paye et j'arrive.

Sasuke hocha la tête et attendit à l'extérieur en regardant d'un air songeur les lumières du village puis les passants. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua les oeillades dégoûtées que les passants lui envoyaient puis il regarda ses mains.

« Être dans le corps de Naruto n'est pas de tout repos... »

Il les remit le long de son corps lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix dans son dos.

-C'est bon, on peut rentrer.

-Mmh...

Naruto le regarda perplexe; Sasuke avait le regard bas et semblait mal. Le faux brun s'en inquiéta.

-Hé, Sasuke. T'es sûr que ça va?

Le faux blond évita son regard en se tournant un peu.

-C'est rien...

-...

-... je me rends juste compte que, tout ce temps, tu as vraiment eu une vie de chien...

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles..?

-Rien, je te dis.

Il s'éloigna, poursuivi par son double qui cherchait une réponse. Bientôt chez Naruto, son nouvel habitat, il craqua et se retourna vivement vers Naruto.

-JE ME SENS JUSTE OPRESSÉ!! TOUS CES REGARDS FIXÉS SUR MOI, CES REGARDS NOIRS... CA... Je...

Sasuke tourna le dos à Naruto en grimpant les marches de l'escalier du bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de Naruto.

-Je sais pas comment tu arrives à les supporter...

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit son rival lui répondre.

-J'en ai pris l'habitude... Je dois vivre avec...

-...

« "Vivre avec"... Naruto... c'est... »

Il pressa le pas dans l'escalier.

-Je rentre. A dema

-Attends!

Surpris, Sasuke se figea et jeta un oeil derrière lui. Naruto ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il chercha des yeux puis fixa ses propres yeux bleus qui le scrutaient.

-Je viens dormir chez moi.

-Qu.. Quoi?

Le faux brun répéta en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

-Je viens dormir.

-J'ai bien entendu mais pourquoi ça?!

-Parce que je sais que tout ça va t'empêcher de dormir.

L'Uchiha baissa les yeux. Pour une fois, son imbécile de coéquipier n'avait pas vraiment tort.

-Te laisser seul n'arrangera rien. Moi, ça m'a détruit pendant douze longues années.

-Naruto...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, le désormais brun sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en plaçant un commentaire.

-Tu sais que ça fait bizarre d'entendre son nom de cette façon venant de sa propre bouche..?

Un sourire mesquin s'empara des lèvres du faux blond alors qu'il remontait les marches.

-Baka...

Sasuke accepta donc la compagnie de son équipier pour la nuit. Après réflexion, Naruto se demandait où il allait bien pouvoir dormir... Il chercha des yeux partout dans la pièce un quelconque support pour dormir sans trop de mal.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était approprié la salle de bain comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis sa nouvelle vie pour se gifler le visage avec l'eau du robinet. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide. Rien que de repenser à tous ces regards emplis de haine, il en avait le ventre noué. Comment diable Naruto pouvait-il vouloir se faire remarquer par ses pitreries? Comment diable pouvait-il sourire et faire comme si de rien n'était? Tout ça passait au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke... enfin, de Naruto...

Il retourna finalement dans la pièce principale où il vit son double "foutre le bordel".

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Le faux brun continuait de farfouiner dans un placard en répondant.

-Je cherche une couverture pour dormir par terre.

-Par terre?

-Ben oui, par terre. Où veux-tu que je dorme, sinon? C'est toi qui prends le lit.

-... Prends-le ton lit. Je dormirais pas de toute manière.

Naruto stoppa tout mouvement en dévisageant son sosie.

-Haaa?! Tu plaisantes?! Tu vas dormir dans mon lit et moi par terre et tu discutes pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui décide: T'es chez moi!

-...

-Me regarde pas comme ça..! J'ai déjà la haine de devoir dormir sur le plancher alors si t'essaies de me convaincre de prendre le lit, je vais penser que tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien!

-Hm! Tu penses maintenant?

-Oui, depuis que je me trimbale dans la peau du prétentieux de Konoha.

Le petit sourire s'effaça du visage du désormais blond pour inspirer la colère.

-Tu peux répéter..?!

Comme pour énerver un peu plus le blond, le jeune brun fit un sourire béat avant de prononcer LE mot.

-Pré-ten-tieux..?

Ni une ni deux, le corps de Naruto se jeta sur celui de Sasuke qui riait aux éclats. Décidément, Naruto devait être maso... ou bien...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?

-Hi hi! Je ris parce que je sais que j'aurais beau t'énerver, tu pourras pas me frapper!

A terre au-dessus de son propre corps, Sasuke ne suivait pas son raisonnement. Naruto continua.

-Ben oui! Tu vas quand même pas défigurer ta belle gueule..! AHAHA!!

-Toi..! T'es vraiment..!

-Vif d'esprit? ^___^ Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit!

Sasuke se permit un sourire et se releva avant de tendre une main vers Naruto pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait le don de le chercher mais Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas. Surtout pas ce soir. Naruto était là pour le détendre et lui faire oublier ce qui le tourmentait.

Il était même heureux d'être avec lui, ce soir. Leur secret les avait rapproché, ils devaient se serrer les coudes et tout ça contribuait à fortifier leur amitié. La rivalité n'avait pas sa place ces temps-ci et les disputes étaient encore moins les bienvenues.

-Bon. Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de te coucher.

-Et toi?

-Je vais me débrouiller avec ce qui traîne dans le placard...

-Si tu veux...

Sasuke marcha jusqu'au lit et retira ses vêtements. Il chercha le pyjama de son équipier qu'il tendit brusquement à celui-ci. Les yeux noirs de Naruto clignèrent et demandèrent des explications muettement.

-Tu peux l'enfiler ton pyjama. J'en mets jamais, ça me tient trop chaud.

Naruto prit son pyjama et observa son vis-à-vis en boxer se coucher sous les draps, de dos à lui. Il sourit doucement.

-Merci, Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le corps albâtre de Sasuke fût ensuite exposé aux rayons lunaire avant d'être caché par un pyjama décoré de spirales. L'emblême des Uzumaki imprimé sur un vulgaire pyjama porté par l'héritier des Uchiha... Un contraste saisissant (Uzumaki = Tourbillon, Spirale). Il jeta un regard à son équipier qui semblait déjà endormi puis étala un vieux drap au pied du lit, en parallèle. Il s'y allongea et soupira.

Deux heures passèrent et Naruto était recroquevillé; émistoufflé dans les draps superposés. Il grelottait de froid et se retenait de claquer des dents. Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée de vouloir dormir dans son minuscule appartement. Il se jura d'économiser son prochain revenu de mission pour acheter un canapé.

Soudain, il entendit les froissements des draps du lit à côté de lui. Puis il sursauta en voyant sa tête au-dessus du visage.

-Sasuke?!

A son grand étonnement, il vit son équipier soulever la couverture de son lit.

-Viens là. Tu vas attraper la crève, sinon.

-Mais c'est trop petit..! Tu vas pas réussir à dormir..!

-T'occupe et viens.

Le faux brun ne broncha pas plus et se leva pour s'infiltrer timidement dans son lit. Sasuke rabattût la couverture sur Naruto qui se sentit un peu à l'étroit. Il se jura à nouveau d'économiser pour acheter un lit plus grand si c'était pour avoir du mal à dormir en étant à deux. Naruto écarquilla ses yeux noirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Pourquoi j'irais faire ça alors qu'on dort exceptionellement ensemble, cette nuit? »

Naruto ne comprit pas. Il frissona soudain, encore frigorifié. Son corps en face de lui était brûlant. Quand Sasuke disait qu'il avait trop chaud la nuit, il ne mentait pas.

Naruto se mit à gigoter pour se réchauffer par lui-même; ce que Sasuke vit.

-T'as encore froid?

-J'ai la chair de poule et toi t'es brûlant alors quand je t'effleure, j'ai des frissons.

-Plutôt que de frôler, t'as qu'à faire l'inverse.

-L'inverse?

-Te coller à moi. J'ai de la température pour deux, là.

-Que je te... OO!! T'es assez attentionné, dis donc..!

-Si j'étais dans mon corps, c'est clair que je ne te l'aurais pas proposé.

-Hein?

-Tu peux me coller. C'est ton corps, après tout, non?

-... D'accord...

Naruto se sentit tout de même gêné de ce genre de contact avec son rival. Il n'y avait personne pour les voir ainsi ni même aucune fille pour lui faire la peau en le voyant partager son lit avec leur idole alors... pourquoi pas?

L'ex-Uzumaki déglutit et se rapprocha lentement de son propre corps; tellement lentement qu'il commença à l'effleurer comme précédemment. Alors, pour effacer rapidement sa chair de poule, il se colla pour de bon à son corps appartenant à présent à Sasuke pour une durée indéterminée.

Recroquevillé contre les côtes de son corps d'origine, il soupira de satisfaction; réchauffé en partie. Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Sasuke se mit à bouger et se tourner face à lui, un bras replié sous sa tête sur l'oreiller. Naruto rougit en se collant au torse de son désormais remplaçant.

Il en accusa son corps bouillant en face de lui et s'endormit paisiblement sans remarquer que l'autre main de l'ex-Uchiha avait glissé discrètement jusqu'à se poser dans son dos.

X.X A suivre X.X

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: Whaou! Sasukeee..! T'en as dans la citrouille! xp Tu vas pas te le faire cette nuit, quand même?

Sasu: C'est toi qui écrit et c'est à moi que tu demandes? Je te signale que l'auteur d'une fic, c'est la personne qui contrôle tout.

Katsu: #une lueur dans les yeux# Contrôle... tout..?

Sasu: o.ô?

Katsu: #se met à gribouiller#

« Sasuke s'approcha de BIP et lui fit un BIP avant de lui BIP le BIP et il BIP... »

Sasu: == STOOOP!! Ca ira comme ça..! T'as compris...

Katsu: #chantonne# n.n J'ai compriiis..! J'ai compriiis..!

Naru: C'est qui le premier BIP?

Katsu: TuT

Naru: o.ô?

Katsu: Pas toi, en tout cas :p

Naru: Ben qui, alors?

Katsu: Moi, pardi! XD AHAHAHAHA!!!

Sasu: T//T Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités...

Katsu: T'as trouvé les bons mots..! ;p Mais faut pas croire non plus: je suis seme, pas uke, moi..! XDDD Comm' please!!


End file.
